: Of Monsters and Pumpkin
by SimpleLogics
Summary: You all may know Kevin as the Peach Creek cul de sac bully in Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Well prepare for a grand role flip people! In this fanfiction, Kevin is a timid yet assertive nerd that can blend with any walls given to him. The new Peach Creek bad boy? None other then Eddward Vincent. Prepare for your world to be bent over backwards as you enjoy there story!
1. Chapter 1

Kevin kept his head low as he walked through the halls of Peach Creek high. As he forced his way through the swarm of people he mumbled 'excuse me' or 'apologies' to those that didn't pay him any attention.

Kevin found that being invisible at this school would make the years there much more bearable. His first year was full of bullying by the baseball team, all because he tried out and made the cut. He quit, however, because things got too bad to handle.

When Kevin made it to his locker, he noticed someone staring at him.

The culprit being Eddward Vincent, a guy that started school the previous year and reeked of bad news. Kevin managed to avoid him throughout the year but he lived across the street from the guy.

Eddward hangs out with Ed and Eddy, two troublemakers here in Peach Creek, well Eddy at least. Ed just follows his lead and do as he's told.

When Eddward smirked at him, Kevin felt his body heat up and he turned to grab his books.

When he closed his locker, Eddward was right there, so close that Kevin jumped.

"Its Kevin, is it not?" Kevin was visibly shaking now. He'd managed to remain unknown for two years and now someone is talking to him. Eddward chuckled and placed a hand beside his head.

"Judging by your expression and body language, you already know who I am so I'll just cut to the chase."

Eddward placed his face closer to Kevin's and Kevin felt his body become more excited than ever.

"Oi, Edd, why are you screwing around with the nerd," a random jock asked from down the hall, "are you flirting with him?" Eddward turned and gave the boy the most horrific glare, Kevin could have sworn he saw two different people.

"And if I am, what's it to you?" The boy didn't reply. Instead, he took a slight step back. In a blink, Eddward turned back towards Kevin and once again the mood lightened as if nothing happened.

"As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted, we are walking home together from this day forward."

"W-What? B-But aren't you on the swim team?"

"You are correct."

"S-So I'll have to stay at your practices?"

"Once again, you are correct."

"B-But-"

"I've made myself clear. I'll meet you at your locker at the end of the day." And with that, Eddward left and returned to his friends.

In class, Kevin was telling his friends Nazz and Nat about what happened in the halls.

"Wait, the Eddward Vincent? Every girl's dream bad boy," Nazz asked. Kevin nodded and Nat screamed.

"Oh, my fuck, dude! I've been waiting for this for forever ago."

"Wait, what," both Kevin and Nazz said together.

"It was so obvious he liked you but you are too much of a pussy to pick your head up."

"Nat!"

"Nazz, are we seriously gonna deny that?" He looked to Kevin and spoke again.

"Think about it, Kevin. When he came to Peach Creek, did the bullying not stop? Did he not defend you in the halls against Grant Cleaves, the most hateable guy at this shit hole?"

"Hateable isn't a word," Kevin stated.

"Not the point. Oh, you poor soul."

"Come on Nat. Kevin has been through hell since middle school. It's normal to think that no one likes him."

Nazz's words were true, he didn't think no one except those of them in the cul-de-sac and Nat liked him or at least treated him respectfully.

"Even so, you have a totally kick ass hunk in your corner now. And I think he likes you."

At lunch, Kevin sat at his usual seat in the corner as he waited for Nazz and Nat. He was about to take a bit out of his pear when something cold, wet, and smelly was poured onto him.

"Sorry, the milk had spoiled and I thought this was a trash can," Grant said. Kevin didn't dare turn around. Instead, he let them laugh and pour more spoiled milk onto him. Grant sat next to him facing everyone else.

"Listen, prick, just because your fucking around with the star swimmer doesn't make you hot shit. Your still a worthless, pathetic excuse of skin; got it?" Kevin nodded timidly and toyed with his hands. Grant grinned and was about to stand up but leaned back once again.

"Oh, and Nazz is off limits. Let that dick of a friend of yours, Nat, know that, okay?"

Grant removed himself from the table and walked away with his friends. Kevin knew that if he tried to leave the cafeteria to clean himself, it would only get worst. There was always worst.

"Why does it smell so bad over here." Kevin blushed and felt his heart sink all at once. He didn't have to turn to look up to know that Eddward was across from him.

"Maybe because we're not at our table," Eddy stated. Eddward narrowed his eyes at Kevin and noticed he was soaking wet with white chunks on him.

"Kevin, why are you soaking in spoiled milk?"

The embarrassment was eating him alive but one look at Grant and the glare on his face made Kevin remain silent. Eddward knew who was responsible, he just wanted to see how much trust he had to build with the orange headed boy.

He sighed and grabbed Kevin's hand before yanking him from his seat and all but dragging him from the lunch room. Kevin saw the look on Grant's face and felt fear begin to devour him.

"W-wait a second, Eddward!"

"You reek of spoiled milk, Kevin. That needs to be cleaned off or the smell will set in your clothes."

"B-But-"

"Zip it, Pumpkin. Your getting cleaned right now."

Kevin blushed at the name pumpkin and said nothing more. He stopped pulling away from Eddward and let him take him to the showers.

"I'll be back with fresh clothes from you, stay here until I get back."

"W-wait! I-I umm..."

"Use complete sentences please," Eddward stated with slight annoyance.

"M-My locker is closer."

"I don't have your combin-"

Kevin took Eddward's arm and wrote his combination on it with a pen he produced from his jacket pocket.

When he finished, Kevin looked up nervously at Eddward and saw the smirk painted on his face.

"My lock acts funny sometimes s-so just hit it with a book or something when it gets stuck."

"Alright. Make sure you put your clothes in cold water and wash your hair."

Kevin nodded and Eddward chuckled before leaving the locker room.

After showering, Kevin put on his spare clothes and dried his other clothes as much as possible before folding them. He missed his last class of that day and decided to go to the courtyard. No one ever went to the courtyard because of all the butterflies that cultivate there. Kevin didn't mind, he just made sure he was careful whenever he went.

Once there, he sat under his favorite tree in the center of the courtyard and did his homework waiting for the final bell to ring. As he did so, he contemplated on whether or not he would go to Eddward's swimming practice like he was asked, or rather told. He didn't want to upset Eddward but he also wanted to get home before six. As he weighed his options, Kevin slowly and unknowingly went to sleep, his thoughts were on the tall, dark, and sexy Vincent boy.

Eddward had waited at Kevin's locker for him but grew slightly concerned when he didn't even show up. He decided to go to practice in case Kevin went there without him but he wasn't there. After practice was finished, Edd walked around the school looking for the red-haired boy. He checked the classrooms, nurses office, the gym, and everywhere else but found nothing. Eddward finally made it to the courtyard and couldn't breath when he saw Kevin sleeping under the tree in the center. The sunset had perfectly lit up his sleeping frame. The butterflies flying around, and on, him as he slept soundly without care.

After composing himself, Edd walked over to wake Kevin when he noticed the boy's homework. From what he gathered, Kevin's English grade was lagging because of the grammar portion of the subject.

"Oi, Pumpkin. Rise and shine," Eddward said nudging Kevin.

The tiny boy stirred before opening his eyes slightly. He rubbed his eyes and blinked before his focus fell on Eddward who was scrutinizing a paper.

"Your grammar is horrible," he said.

"W-what?" Kevin looked down and realized he fell asleep and Eddward was reading his homework.

"Honestly, Kevin; these mistakes are careless. You get your 'its' and 'it's' mixed up frequently and your punctuations are remarkably wrong. I'm surprised that you're passing with a high C."

"Give that back," Kevin whined. Eddward just ignored him and raised the paper when he tried to jump and take the paper from him. He carefully looked over each sentence and couldn't take anymore.

"Good Lord, Kevin! This is sad to read."

"You don't have to read it, you just have to give it back!" Edd looked down at Kevin and blushed when he saw the frustration on the orange haired boy's face. He recovered quickly with a smirk before trapping Kevin between him and the giant tree.

"E-Edd?"

"I like this feisty attitude of yours. It's pretty cute." Kevin felt his face turn red as a candy apple and looked down from the boy's eyes. Eddward chuckled before gathering Kevin's books in one hand.

"Come on, Pumpkin. Were going to your place so I can help you with your homework." Kevin blinked multiple times, not believing whats happening.

In one day, Eddward, one of the hottest and most popular bad boys at his school, spoke to him. After he defended him from Grant, the worst bully ever to exist. Then helped him when he had been humiliated in from of the entire lunchroom. Now he was walking next to him as he held his hand and they walked home to his house together.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin rubbed the spot on his forehead that Edd had thumped. Every time he made a mistake, Edd would thump him without mercy.

"That hurts you Double Jerk!" The name was created when Kevin found out Edd spelled his name with two D's together instead of one by itself.

"A semicolon can only be used when the two sentences can stand alone. Now do the third one again and tell me colon or semicolon." Kevin nodded and looked at the next question on the paper. When he finished, he looked up to Edd with big, pleading eyes and a slight pout.

"Umm, is the answer a colon?"

When Eddward brought his fingers together, Kevin closed his eyes and prepared himself for the small sting on his forehead.

What he hadn't expected was for Edd to tap his forehead softly and smirk down at him.

"You are correct. Good job Kevin." Eddward's watched the small boy's face go from shock to happiness like an evolutionary phenomenon. The smile that Kevin had given him made him feel things he was never allowed to feel before.

"Now that you did that one, try the rest on your own." Kevin eagerly began his given task, wanting to make Eddward proud of him. Edd left the room when Eddy called him.

"What is it? I'm a little busy right now."

"Yeah yeah okay, listen Sock-Head; tomorrow we are going to prank the principle and I need a gas that stinks so bad that his eyes will bleed."

"Will tears suffice? Its impossible to make someone bleed out from the eyes by stench alone."

"Fine, just make it good!"

"Alright, bring me two pairs of Ed's socks and one of his shoes."

"Already on my way." When Eddy hung up, Kevin had rushed into the room and gave him the paper before taking a few steps back. Edd read each one carefully and smiled down at Kevin. He walked over to him and ruffled his hair a bit.

"The last question was a bit tricky so I won't hold it against you. A comma goes there." Kevin pouted in disappointment but the expression left as quick as it came when Edd tilted his head up so they were looking eye to eye.

"Don't beat yourself up, Pumpkin. It was a trick question." Eddward walked past him and headed for the door.

"Wait, you're leaving?"

"Yeah, I have things to do for tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." Edd heard the disappointment in the orange haired boy's voice and chuckled.

"I didn't know you would miss me before I even walked out the door, Pumpkin."

"No! It's not like that!" Kevin felt his face heat up and knew that his face had turned red.

"Whatever you say. I'll be over here tomorrow to come and get you. We're walking to school together."

"O-okay?"

Once Edd had gone, Kevin began to complete the rest of his homework.

The next day, Kevin woke up to the annoying sound of birds chirping outside his window. He groaned and rolled over before putting his head under his pillow in an attempt to block out the sound. When he moved, however, he felt a warm body next to him and stiffened.

"Morning Pumpkin." Kevin screamed and fell from his bed, tangled in his comforter. He then glared up at the smirking Eddward before standing.

"Why are you in my bed, shirtless?"

"Your mother let me in. As to why I'm shirtless, semicolon, I wanted to see your reaction, Semicolon, although scaring you weren't my intentions I must say your reaction was quite hysterical." Kevin blushed and looked away from him before continuing.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"I told you already," Double D said standing up, "we were walking to school from now on, did I not?"

Kevin looked at his alarm clock and whined.

"But it's so early!" Eddward put his shirt on then looked to Kevin's pouting face.

"Contrary to reputation, I'm always on time if I'm early. Today, specifically, I have a few things to do today. Now then." Kevin found himself trapped on his bed somehow by Eddward. He was so caught up in how early it was that he hadn't realized that Edd had walked over to him after dressing himself.

"Are you going to get dressed or must I assist you, Pumpkin." Kevin blushed and pushed Eddward away from him before getting up to grab his clothes.

"No thanks, Semicolon, I can get dressed!" Eddward let out a deep chuckle.

"Period, not the semicolon." Kevin blushed then left the room.

Kevin made his way to the kitchen and saw his mother laughing softly.

"-and this one was taken on Kevin's fifth birthday. We told him not to touch that cake but Kevin, being so impatient, grabbed it and got it all over himself. It was such a mess."

"Jeez, mom! This is embarrassing!"

"Oh just in time! Kevin sweety, I was just showing your friend here your baby photos."

"I can see that."

"What about this one Mrs. Barr," Eddward said pointing to the picture on Kevin covered in icing and candles.

"Ah, this is my favorite one. It was my birthday-"

"Mom please!"

"- Larry was making me a cake but Kevin here said he wanted to be my birthday cake. So Larry put icing all over his body and decorated him with candles. Even sang Achy Breaky Heart to me."

The two laughed and Kevin found himself staring at Eddward. He'd never seen Eddward laugh or even heard it before now.

But, if he looked closely, he can see a bit of longing in his eyes as he looked at the photo.

"Edd-"

"Thank you, Mrs. Barr-"

"Please, call me Kathy Eddward."

"Thank you, Kathy but we really should be going now." Eddward stood to his feet and the Barr's followed suit.

"I enjoyed having you this morning. Honestly, I thank you for being with him. He never wakes up this early and is always late."

"Mom! I'm not always late!"

"Don't worry Mrs. Ba-"

"Kathy."

"-Kathy. As long as I'm across the street Kevin won't be late again." Eddward looked to Kevin who blushed and looked down nervously. Kathy chuckled and sighed.

"Take care of my son, Eddward." Edd saw the look Kathy was giving Kevin and a quick wave of sadness washed over him before he pushed it aside and smirked.

"I swear she is the most embarrassing of my parents. Honestly, who shows baby pictures on the first meeting like that!"

"I asked to see them and she agreed. This one, however," Eddward said holding up the photo of Kevin with icing and candles covering his body, "this one is mine to keep."

"W-Wait a second! You can't just take photos from others!"

"This was the extra copy signed to 'Kevin's Future Spouse'." Eddward showed him the back of the photo and sure enough, it had those exact words written on it in his dad's scratchy writing style.

"I can't believe you can read that," Kevin said trying to take the photo but was too slow.

"It's a little worst then your own writing, but still legible."

"Can I have the photo back!"

"You wish," Edd said placing the photo in his hat, where Kevin couldn't reach it.

"You Double Jerk!"

The entire trip to school, Kevin didn't speak a word to Edd, no matter what he did.

"Don't be so angry with me, Pumpkin. It's for my eyes only, ya know."

Once to the school, Kevin was about to walk through the doors but was stopped by Eddward.

"Pumpkin," Eddward said before pinning him to the wall next to the doors.

"E-Edd?"

"I don't like being ignored, Pumpkin." Eddward placed a leg between Kevin's, feeling the growing erection of the smaller male in his possession.

"You so lewd, Kevin. Is this really turning you on? The fun part hasn't begun just yet." He began kissing Kevin from his cheek to his neck.

"E-Edd, stop this," Kevin moaned out, "someone m-might see us."

"Hmm," was all Eddward said before kissing the spot that made Kevin mewl. Eddward attacked that spot relentlessly and Kevin moaned louder and louder as he did so.

"E-Eddward!" Kevin clung to Eddward and that turned Eddward on more than anything so far. He loved the feel of the orange haired boy's arms around him, clinging to him in pleasure. Just imagining how Kevin would react to him when they did more was sending him in a spiral out of control.

"Your very erotic, Pumpkin. I'm becoming addicted to you."

"You Double Jerk," Kevin moaned out. Eddward chuckled and stopped his assault on the adorable boy.

"You're so mean," He panted out.

"I know, Pumpkin. Let this be a lesson to you."

"That was just from ignoring the guys," Nat exclaimed.

"Yeah. How much of a jerk can he be!"

"You should ignore him more often."

"Nazz!"

"Nazz is right. I mean he's already marked you as his territory and-"

"You make it sound like he peed on me or something."

"It's the or something," Nazz said then held up a mirror.

"What the hell? What is that?"

"Oh, Eddward, sweety," Nat said and slung an arm over his shoulder, "that, my lost child, is called a hickey."

"Why that Double Jerk! Just wait till I get my hands on him!"

"That sounds like a fun time." The three froze then turned to see a smirking Edd and behind him were Eddy and Ed.

"What are you going to do when you get your hands on me, Pumpkin?"

"I...um... I was-"

"Eddy Sampson, Ed Hill, Eddward Vincent, report to my office immediately!" Eddy began to laugh as he walked out the door and Ed followed.

"What did you three do this time," Sarah asked. Edd just smirked and tipped Kevin's hat down.

"H-Hey!"

"Catch you later, Kevin."

The rest of school went by in a flash for Kevin, he even managed to avoid Grant and his friends today. Now, I am was waiting at the gym doors for Edd to show up. As the swimmers passed, they each gave him a look of confusion. When Kevin finally saw Eddward, he saw a glare on the boy's face and grew concerned.

"Edd are you-"

"Don't ask," Eddward said with an edge to voice. Kevin silently followed Eddward inside the gym and took a seat in the most reclusive seat in the bleachers.

I wonder what happened to him.

Eddward's practice lasted for three hours today, long enough for Kevin to do his homework and draw. Eddward came from the locker rooms and, once again, found Kevin had been asleep. He chuckled and walked up to the small boy once he was sure everyone left. Eddward didn't mind people knowing how he felt for him but he knew Kevin would be upset.

"Pumpkin, wake up. Practice is over," Edd said. Kevin stirred but remained sleeping. Eddward found himself struggling to control his urge to make Kevin his, in all aspects, right there in the gym.

"E-Eddward, you double jerk," Kevin moaned and all of Edd's self-control flew out the window.

Eddward kissed Kevin hard and passionately. What surprised him was when Kevin kissed back with a moan. He looked down at his pumpkin and saw he was still asleep.

"Well, I'll change that, right now." Edd trailed kisses from Kevin's forehead to his chin then helped himself to Kevin's neck. He sucked and bit on the boy's neck then received a very powerful moan when he found another special spot.

"E-Eddward," Kevin moaned out. Edd looked up and saw he was still sleeping. Narrowing his eyes, Eddward grew more hungry with his assault on the boy's body. He wasted no time in releasing Kevin's member from his pants and caressing it as he pulled up his shirt and licked his nipples.

Kevin felt too much pleasure for any of it to be a dream. When he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see what Eddward was doing to him.

"E-Eddward! What are you-"

"So you're finally awake. That'll make this even better." Eddward bit down on Kevin's nipple and the boy cried out in pleasure, precum dripping from his erect member.

"Eddward, what if someone sees us? What would people say?"

"Kevin, I could care less what other's say, but I think you know that by now." Edd bit the other nipple and Kevin let out a loud moan and leaked a little more.

"Damn it, you double jerk!" Eddward chuckled before looking Kevin straight in the eyes.

"I'm your double jerk, now. Just like you're my pumpkin."

Eddward's hand pumped him, his words disarmed him, and the passionate kiss uncoiled him. Kevin let out a final scream and came when Eddward kissed him.

"Pumpkin, you are one messy cummer," Double D said then licked his fingers clean, "but you taste so good."

Kevin was panting now as he tried to come back down from cloud nine. "Cummer isn't a word, you know," Kevin panted out. Eddward laughed and Kevin's heart skipped a beat. "T-that was... it was..." "Wonderful? Gratifying? Amiable?" Kevin blushed and sat up from his laying down position. Quickly he adjusted his clothes after wiping the cum from his stomach.

The walk home was quiet but comfortable. Eddward insisted on him and Kevin holding hand on the way back to Kevin's house, claiming that he would miss him even though he was right next to him. Once at Kevin's, Edd went into his serious mode and checked over Kevin's assignments.

"Honestly, pumpkin, what am I going to do with you," he said, "Imperatives are for directions, advice or suggestions, instructions, commands, and blah blah you know the rest. Look at the ones I circled and try again. These are addressing those of high positions and watch out for You's in those." Kevin nodded and made his corrections.

Once finished, Kevin suggested that they watch a movie together. Mrs. Barr was out at a late dinner party and Mr. Barr had to work the late shift at his job tonight. Eddward agreed and put in a horror movie, much to Kevin's dismay.

Kevin jumped when a jump scare scene happened and Eddward rubbed his shoulders. Suddenly, the lights went out and Kevin froze. The only light they were receiving was from the moon and stars.

"E-Edd?"

Eddward stood and went to the window.

"It's okay. Looks like the entire cul de sac has no power."

Kevin gulped and clung to Eddward's jacket as if it were a lifeline.

"Come on, pumpkin. It's time for bed anyway."

Eddward guided Kevin through the house until they were in the hallway.

"E-Eddward, its so dark."

"Don't worry, I'm right here," Eddward said. Kevin's gripped tighted even more as they walked down the dark hall. About halfway down, Eddward screamed and his jacket ripped away from Kevin's hands.

"Edd!"

"Kevin, run!"

Kevin hesitated before running towards Eddwards voice.

"Eddward, I'm coming!"


	3. Chapter 3

Eddward hissed when Kevin pressed the ice pack to his eye.

"That hurt a little," he chuckled out. Kevin glared at him and slapped his leg.

"What the hell was that about," he demanded. Eddward sighed and leaned back on the couch. The lights were now back on and Kevin's glare was in perfect view.

"Nothing, really."

"N-nothing," Kevin scoffed, "you scared me half to death thinking that a muderer ghost alien was killing you!"

"If it's any consolation, I like that left hook you gave me."

Kevin sighed then sat next to the tall double jerk. Eddward finally gave and explained himself.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? I just needed to test something is all."

"Test what," Kevin asked. Eddward smirked then kissed Kevin softly.

"Don't worry about it. Just know that you passed."

Eddward stood and placed the ice pack on the table.

"Come along, pumpkin. I remember telling you it was time for bed." Kevin looked at the clock and saw it was eleven-thirty.

Edd followed Kevin to his room and cringed when he saw the mess.

"Sorry about my room, I don't clean it unless I have food in here."

"I can see that," Edd said before muttering the words so unsanitary.

"Its just cloths everywhere." Kevin took off his hat and placed it on a chair before stripping down to his underwear and getting in bed.

"Good night, Kevin."

"Good night."

A month has passed and Eddward has gotten closer and closer to Kevin. Kevin, himself, has accepted the fact that Eddward wanted him and that he wanted Eddward. He had become very jealous of anyone trying to get close to his double jerk in a not so friendly way and the same was for Eddward; all though he attacked anyone that even breathed too close to Kevin.

"-then, that idiot copped a feel on me and said 'I can't stop thinking about your tight ass', like really," Exclaimed Nazz. Right now, Nazz, Nate, and Kevin were at they're usual table as Nazz talked about Grant.

"Need me to kick his ass for you," Nate asked.

"No, you don't need to get into trouble over something I already dealt with."

"What did you do," Kevin asked when he saw her smirking.

"I crotch shot him then elbowed his face off. He's sporting a gnarly eye now."

"Nice." The two exchanged high fives then Eddy came over.

"Hey, Shovel Chin," he said looking at Kevin, "Sock Head needs you in the library." Everyone at the table smirked while Kevin sported a blush.

"I'm having lunch with my friends," Kevin stated nervously, "besides, if he wants to see me then he can come to me himself."

Nazz and Nat looked to a still smirking Eddy.

"He thought you might say that. Ed..." Kevin wondered what was happening but then felt strong arms wrap around him.

"I'm on it Eddy."

Kevin protested the entire way to the library. When he saw it had been empty, his stomach dropped.

"Thank you, guys," Eddward said once Ed placed Kevin in his arms.

"Yeah Yeah, don't forget our deal," Eddy said. When the two left, Edd wasted no time attacking Kevins body.

"E-Edd!"

"I've been waiting all day for you, pumpkin. I hate that I can't be with you every class." Kevin moaned loudly when Edd bit down on his earlobe.

"I'm going to learn everything about your body, Pumpkin, semicolon, And your going to love every bit of it."

"N-now of all times you want to give me a grammar lesson?"

Edd laughed loudly before stopping his assault.

"I didn't call you here to seduce you, Kevin."

"More like summoned or kidnapped," Kevin mumbled.

"I called you here because you need to bring your chemistry grade up."

"Looks like we were building up chemistry already," Kevin mumbled once more. Edd chuckled then kissed Kevin softly.

"Pumpkin, we don't need another chemical reaction. Now lets get to it. There is only seventeen minutes left before you have to get to class."

Kevin stared up at his ceiling. It was twelve a.m on a Friday and he couldn't sleep. When he would think of the library his body would respond accordingly. Every part of his body yearned for Eddwards touch more and more as each day passed. Tonight, his body was an inferno craving to be put out by Eddwards touch.

Groaning, Kevin got out of bed and went to the kitchen. He poured him some water in a glass and gulped it down. Suddenly, the lights turned of and his father stood in the archway.

"Kevin? I thought you'd be asleep by now," he said placing his briefcase down on the counter.

"I couldn't sleep, that's all," Kevin responded.

Silence filled the kitchen but not an awkward one. Both leaned on the counter side by side then took a brownie from the plate beside them and ate. They finished it at the same time and burped in perfect sync.

"Well goodnight," Larry Barr said.

"Yeah, goodnight." Both left the kitchen and went back to there rooms together.

Kevin knocked on the door and grew worried when he received no answer.

"It's two-twenty three and he hasn't answered." Kevin looked at a plant and dug around until he found the key to Eddwards house.

"Typical." He unlocked the door and placed the key on the end table.

"Edd? You here?" Kevin received no answer and sighed.

"Double Jerk, where are you?"

When he didn't get an answer again he went looking. His house was the epitome of clean. The living room was spotless, the kitchen was huge, it looked as if no one lived here. Venturing upstairs, he saw that sticky notes littered every door before getting to the one labled for Eddward. He opened the door and nearly took a step away. The first thing he noticed was a giant ant farm with a lot of ants. Then the labels scattered around his room.

"Jeez, your such a neat freak."

He looked at the bed an saw Eddward there sleeping with his head under his pillow.

"Eddward? It's the afternoon and you're snoozing away." Kevin pouted when he got no reaction out of him. He tried shaking him, pulling at his leg, and taking of the blanket but got nothing.

"Ugh, wake up you double jerk!" Kevin attempted to remove the pillow from his head but was met with resistance.

Eddward groaned and glared at Kevin from under his pillow. He didn't want the boy to see him without his hat on.

"Is there a reason your in my room on a Saturday afternoon," he asked. Kevin glared back at him and folded his arms. He was growing curious as to why Edd had tried hard to keep the pillow over his head about all else he'd done.

"I'm here because it's a Saturday afternoon. I wanna go out for a bit."

"Then go out, I'm sleeping," Eddward said as he turned his body away from Kevin. Kevin sighed then opened the curtains, letting in a lot of sunlight. After, he climbed onto Eddward and looked him in the eyes, pillow still in place.

"I want to go out with you." Eddward groaned then turned so that Kevin was straddling his front.

"Pumpkin, we can go out tomorrow. Today I-"

"You want to sleep right?" Eddward felt a small twinge of pain looking at Kevin's disappointed look.

"It's okay then. I'll just do something at home." Kevin went to get off of Eddward but was held tightly in place.

"Let me get dressed and I'll take you for ice cream."

"It's okay, don't worry about-"

"Pumpkin, we are going out for ice cream."

It was breezy at Peach Creek park. Kevin was sitting at the bench waiting for Eddward to return with their frozen treats. He didn't notice Edd walking behind him.

"Alright Kevin, one ice cream cone." Eddward stated scaring the boy.

"What the hell you just scared the crap out of me!"

"Pay back for waking me up." Eddward leaped over the bench and sat next to Kevin.

"You didn't want ice cream," Kevin asked.

"I am lactose intolerant. I settled for a firecracker." Kevin shrugged and ate his ice cream. They spoke about trivial things such as each other's favorites, dislikes, Peach Creek High's couples, as they finished their frozen treats; Kevin even got Edd to laugh sometimes. They took a walk around the park then played around. Then, in the late afternoon, Eddward had gotten Kevin an ice cream sandwich and himself another Firecracker. In the middle of they're conversation, Edd received a call and answered in in shock when he looked at the caller ID.

"You called back," he said in awe. Kevin couldn't hear what the person said but he could tell it was a girl. She said something and Edd laughed loudly. Kevin glared at the cellular device but decided to finish his ice cream.

"I really missed talking with you, Gerta." This sent Kevin to the edge and gave him an idea. He began to constantly poke Edd's side but was ignored. Then he tried to take his hat. As soon as his fingers touched the hat, he was swatted with a ruler out of no where. Edd looked down at Kevin with a warning glace before muting Gerta.

"Pumpkin, I'm on the phone."

"Where the hell did that ruler come from and who the hell is Gerta?" Edd was about to give him answers but stopped when Gerta asked if he were still there.

"We'll talk later," Edd told Kevin before continuing his conversation with Gerta. This didn't satisfy the orange haired lad, one bit. He was going to go for his hat again but looked at the melting Firecracker in the double jerks hand and grinned wickedly at the new idea.

Eddward felt Kevin's hand slide over and hold his hand but thought nothing of it until Kevin brought it up and began to slurp loudly on the freeze pop. Edd looked at his boldness with shock and tried to control himself.

"Edd, are you alright," Gerta asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Just getting a little too hot, is all." The Norwegian girl on the phone accepted the answer and continued speaking but Eddward could barely focus on anything she was saying. Kevin was licking and sucking the Firecracker expertly and making him gain an erection.

Kevin glanced up and saw Eddward's facial expression and felt triumphant. He replied to Gerta calmly but his composure in the flesh was all but calm. Edd tried to pull his hand away but Kevin wouldn't allow in and punished him further by licking the melted juice from his fingers as slowly as it took to make him harder than thought possible.

"Pumpkin, I'm warning you."

"But, it's all wet and sticky." Edd groaned, causing Gerta to grow concerned.

"I'm fine Gerta, just a Pumpkin waiting to get smashed." Kevin smirked at Eddward as he licked his fingers clean.

"I'll call you later Gerta. We'll continue our conversation then." After exchanging goodbyes, Eddward ended the call and kissed Kevin hungrily.

"You are such a tease, Kevin," he said against his pumpkin's lips. Kevin pulled away and smirked at him.

"You're the one that ignored me to talk with someone else." Edd tilted his head then smiled. His smile became giggles then full out laughter. Kevin blushed and glared.

"What the hell is so funny, you double jerk?"

"Y-You were j-j-jealous," Edd replied still laughing.

"Yeah, so what of it?"

Eddward wiped the tears from his eyes and brought Kevin closer to him. He kissed his lips softly then held him.

"You have no reason to be jealous of Gerta, Kevin. She's my penpal from Norway."

"Well, you don't need a penpal," Kevin pouted then crossed his arms. Eddward laughed once more and tilted Kevin's hat playfully, making him smiled a bit.

That night, Kevin decided to stay over at Eddward's for the night. His parent's were at a dinner party and wouldn't be home until early morning.

"So, what movie shall we watch," Edd asked as he brought in his snacks.

"Lets watch something old!"

"The oldest gilms I possess are Vincent Price films."

"Who's that?" Eddward almost snapped his neck to look at Kevin and saw the genuine curiosity resting on his features.

"We are watching them all," Edd said then placed the dvd in the player.

They watched three movies before Edd fell asleep. Kevin had been sucked into each movie and didn't notice until Edd began to muble in his sleep.

"Don't go," he mumbled. The rest was incoherent. Kevin was going to let it go but a single tear caught his eye and he decided to wake Edd up.

"Edd? Edd wake up. You're dreaming." Edd woke up with a start but calmed down when he saw Kevin looking into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Edd sat up fully and his face darkened.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's a nightmare. There is nothing to talk about." Kevin wanted to press it but decided not to. He instead turned off the television screen and tugged on Edd's hand.

"Come on, lets just go to bed."

Edd nodded and stood to follow Kevin's hatless head. He subconsciously tugged his hat down. When they reached the bed, Edd made sure to keep Kevin close to him. Kevin accepted it and made hiself comfortable.

"Eddward?"

"Yes, Pumpkin?"

"I'm here when you need me, you know that right?" Edd stiffened, which hadn't gone unnoticed by Kevin. The boy turned to face his...whatever they were and looked him in the eye.

"I mean it. I'm here, and don't even try getting rid of me. I'd fight tooth and nail." Edd chuckled, showing his gapped teeth, but that chuckled hadn't reached his eyes. The nightmare was still fresh on his mind but somehow this night had been better than the others; maybe thanks to the spitfire angel snuggled next to him. But he knew that it couldn't last...


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin woke up and saw he was alone in the bed. Groggily he stood and made his way to the kitchen. Once there, he stopped in the archway at the sight before him. Eddward sat at the table with his reading glasses on and Kevin's homework sipping a cup of coffee.

"Your grammar has improved but we still need to work on chemistry." Kevin yawned and grunted a response before going for the bagels on the plate.

"Jelly and butter are in the fridge." Kevin grunted again and went to grab the items. They both sat in silence as Kevin fought to wake up fully. Edd was focused on Kevin's work and nursing his coffee.

"Pumpkin, when you're finished I have a toothbrush in the bathroom. I also got you more clothes if you wanted to shower." Kevin grunted and stood but walked over to Eddward and sat on his lap. Eddward hadn't minded at all until Kevin began kissing his neck.

"You left me in bed this morning," Kevin said.

"You looked like you were enjoying your sleep. I didn't want to wake you." Kevin turned to straddle Eddward and felt the boy becoming hard for him.

"You could have found a way to do it," Kevin stated as he rocked his hips.

"What are you doing Pumpkin?"

"I don't know what you mean." In a flash, Eddward had his Kevin pinned on the table and attacked him with his lips.

"It's not nice to tease me." Edd ran his hands under Kevin's shirt and rubbed his thumbs against the ginger's nipples, earning his a moan. He then began to kiss his neck then sucked and bit down to create his marks.

"E-Eddward!"

"That's right, Kevin. Call my name."

Kevin writhed under Eddward's physical affections and felt himself losing control. He pushed Eddward back and looked him in the eyes.

"C- Can I... umm..."

"What is it, Kevin?"

"Can I...pleasure you this time?" Eddward took a step back, shocked at the question. Kevin didn't waste any time and yanked down Edd's pajama pants.

"Kevin wait for a sec-oh good lord, man." Kevin licked Eddward's d!ck and Edd had to sit in the chair in order to not fall on the floor.

"Kevin, wait." The ginger sucked him hard as a reply and looked at his lover with innocent eyes.

"Kevin, if you don't stop this instant you will be punished. Kevin pulled away from Edd's meat and smirked.

"Is that a promised?" Before Eddward could berate the boy, Kevin began to suck once more, causing the tall, dark, and smarty pants to cry out in pleasure. Not too long after, Edd came all over Kevin's face and panted as he rode out his orgasm. Kevin climbed onto Edd's lap and kissed him passionately, after using the dish towel to clean his face.

"You will be the death of me," Eddward said against Kevin's lips then bit the bottom one.

"But you like it this way, right?" Edd just chuckled and pulled Kevin closer.

"Then I guess that's a yes."

The rest of the day went by as Eddward tutored Kevin and then they went to Kevin's house so that he could clean his room, as per Eddward.

"I don't see how cleaning my room is supposed to be fun," Kevin grumbled as he threw more laundry in the hamper. Eddward sighed as he pulled his mask over his mouth and nose and put on long gloves.

"Cleaning might not be fun for you but its fun for me," he replied, gaining a look from Kevin. When Edd pulled off his sheets, he immediately took them the washroom.

"Stupid Double Jerk," Kevin grumbled as he pulled empty water bottles from under his bed, "making me clean up a stupid room on a stupid Sunday after stupid studying." His grumbling continued until he felt a firm caress on his backside.

"Do you make it your mission to tease me, Pumpkin?" Edd slides a hand inside of Kevin's sweatpants and wasted no time finding his hole.

"E-Eddward! What are you doing," Kevin asked loudly. He tried to get from underneath the bed but Eddward wouldn't let him.

"Don't move, Kevin. I want you to enjoy this." He stuck one more finger inside and Kevin moaned loudly. Edd pumped his fingers in and out of Kevin, increasing speed ever so often.

"Ahn, Edd~ hnn." Edd smirked at the sounds Kevin was making beneath him.

"You keep making those sounds and I'll tear your ass in two." Kevin was too into the feelings in his tight hole to fully register what Edd had just said. Eddward removed his finger and gripped tightly onto Kevin's hips.

"How about I take you right now?" Edd suggested. Kevin's face noticeable reddened and Edd couldn't help but grin.

"Kevin, I'm home! Come help grab the groceries!"

"Guess that's a no then, huh?" Edd removed himself from behind Kevin and stood to his feet.

"But don't worry Pumpkin; we'll continue later." With that said, Edd made his way out to greet Mrs. Barr.

"Thank you for your help, Eddward. I've been telling my son to clean his room for weeks now."

"Oh it took a little... convincing but it's being done."

"Could you guys please not," Kevin groaned. He looked at a smirking Edd and immediately looked away with a blushed.

"So, did you boys have fun last night," Kathy asked with a knowing smirk.

"What are you talking about Kevin asked.

"Kevin, I'm not stupid nor am I that old. You were at Eddward's when I and your father were out, right?"

Kevin grew uncomfortable as they stood around the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I know that you won't get pregnant."

"Mom!"

"And seeing how Eddward is careful and meticulous, I trust he's clean."

"Why are you still going?"

"So I only have one request, don't be too loud at night, please? Larry's snoring is enough."

"Someone please just kill me." Edd chuckled, earning him a death glare.

"What the hell is so funny, Double Jerk!"

Edd slung an arm loosely around Kevin and brought him close to his side.

"Your cute when you're flustered." A flash turned Kevin's glare towards his mother who removed the instant picture and waved it.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

Eddward smirked and looked to Kevin.

"If you like that then you'll love this." He turned Kevin around and kissed him. Kevin stood frozen at first but kissed him back. Kathy took three pictures then smiled at the two. When they broke apart she noticed her son was star struck. She took one last picture of that image and remembered that that's exactly how she looked at Larry when she fell for him.

Kevin collapsed on his bed and groaned.

"There, the room is now spotless you double jerk."

"Not entirely but it will do." Edd laid next to Kevin and closed his eyes.

Kevin looked at him then climbed to lay on top of him.

"Will you stay over tonight," Kevin asked him.

"Not tonight, Pumpkin. I need to meet up with Eddy and Ed."

"What for?"

"Eddy needs me to make some things for him."

"Oh, alright." Edd noted Kevin's disappointment and wrapped his arms around him. After a few moments, Kevin went to sleep. His face buried in Eddward's neck and his body clinging to him adorably.

Edd tried to lay Kevin properly on the bed but the ginger wouldn't let him go, causing him to chuckle.

Once he'd freed himself from Kevin's grip, he watched him from his bedside. As Eddward watched Kevin closely, he realized he was falling for him; falling hard. If he threw cautions out the window, Kevin would be hurt. He didn't want to distance himself but Kevin might grow too attached; Eddward himself along with him. With a kiss to the forehead, Eddward left with plans on returning to Kevin's bed.

Nazz woke up to the sound of talking outside of her window. She looked at the clock and saw it had been only three a.m.

"Just leave the stuff at the door, Eddy."

"I want to make sure she gets it."

"Then hurry up and give it to her!"

She recognized Edd and Eddy's voices and stood at the window. They couldn't see her but she could see them. In Eddy's hands was a box filled with flower petals, jawbreakers, and a walkman; the walkman is what she said she wanted only two days ago. She found her favorite artists CDs and a few letters also.

"Here, Double D. You give it to her."

"No, Ed and I will be here to make sure you don't back out of this like you've done five times already."

Five times? Had he really backed out five times?

"You can do it, Eddy," Ed's dopey voice rang out. Eddy sighed and started to knock on the window but Nazz decided to open it right then.

"What are you guys doing here at three in the morning?"

Eddy froze and it took everything in the blonde to not laugh at the blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"N-Nazz... I- this- got..."

Nazz chuckled at his stuttering and took the box from him.

"You overheard me talking to Nat about a walkman." Eddy noted that she was making a statement but he couldn't speak. Even with bed hair, she was beautiful to him. He was also getting turned on by her bed attire, a simple Peach Creek High jersey her father had.

"Well, you have the box so I'm going to leave now." And Eddy did just that, left before she could stop him and before his friends could stop him.

Double D sighed after emerging from his and Ed's hiding spot.

"What am I gonna do with him," he mumbled before turning towards Nazz.

"Sorry for waking you, Nazz. He couldn't wait until tomorrow." Nazz nodded and Edd smiled before walking away after Ed. When out of sight Nazz closed her window and sat the box on her desk. She grabbed the walkman and put her favorite cassette tape in before laying down and going to sleep, all the while smiling non-stop.

Kevin woke up and felt something clinging to him. He tried to roll over but the clinging tightened. When he opened his eyes he says blue ones staring down at him.

"Morning Pumpkin."

"Eddward? I thought you couldn't stay?"

"I finished early so I came back here."

Eddward looked behind Kevin briefly before looked back into his green eyes.

"It's still too early, Pumpkin. Go back to sleep."

"What? I can't go back to sleep now that you're here," Kevin said as he straddled Eddward. Then a question flickered in his mind, causing his excitement to mellow.

"What is it, Kevin?"

What exactly were we?

That question became more constant now. Eddward never really asked him to be a boyfriend, the things they'd done don't really make them lovers, does it?

Kevin was brought from his thoughts when Edd lifted his head.

"Kevin, talk to me."

Can I ask? I don't want to scare him away or make him angry. He'd grown closer to him than anyone else but one question could ruin that in seconds. After some debate, Kevin looked Eddward in the eyes and asked.

"W-What are we?"

The question took Eddward by surprise. This was what he'd dreaded, titles. He did want to claim Kevin with a title but the thought of it all ending someday had Eddward fearful. Kevin noticed the conflicted and fearful look on Eddward's face and laid down on his chest.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"We are just friends with benefits." Those words left a bad taste in Edd's mouth but what hurt was seeing the look he'd gotten from Kevin.

"What?" Kevin sat up slowly and stared at him, pained.

"Just friends with benefits? Is that all I'm worth with you?"

"It's all you can be worth to me." As if Eddward burned him, Kevin got up from his position and glared down at the boy himself.

"All I can be wor- What the hell does that mean you, double idiot?" Kevin raised his voice, knowing his parents had gone by then.

"It is pretty self-explanatory, Kevin."

"No, it isn't self-explanatory. What I'm just a person to seduce until you finally fuck me or something to do until something better comes along."

"Kevin-"

"No, you damn idiot! Did you think I'd be okay with that?"

"Of course you wouldn't have but it doesn't make it any less true."

"The hell that's true! I know you want more than to be friends with benefits! Every time a guy or girl steals my attention at the school, every time someone besides my friends and yours gets too close, you always snap. The things we did together held so much passion; you can't tell me that all it was was a friendship with benefits! I refuse to accept that!"

"You can't refuse the truth because it doesn't suit your needs, Pumpkin."

"Don't call me 'pumpkin'! That's not something a friend with benefits does."

"Kevin-"

"Want me to suck you off again? That's something they do!"

"Ke-"

"Here!" Kevin dropped his pants and turned to bend over, showing Eddward his puckered hole. "Fuck me until I'm fucking purple!"

"Good lord Kevin-"

"No? Then just get the hell out!"

Edd had expected Kevin to be upset but wasn't expecting this. He saw tears running down his pumpkin's face and wanted nothing more than to comfort him.

"I'm not going anywhere-"

"The hell you're not! I said leave!" Kevin pushed Eddward but the blue-eyed boy wouldn't budge. He pushed and pushed while telling him to go. When he finally gave up, he calmed himself and glared at Eddward.

"I'm going to go shower. Please be gone by the time I get back. Oh and go back however you came." Kevin grabbed a towel and charged into the marched into the bathroom, leaving Edd conflicted. He knew he should stay but also knew it was best to let him calm down.

When he heard the hallway shower going, he heard low sobs also. The bathroom was so close it might as well had been attached to Kevin's room. With a sigh, Eddward stood and climbed out the window.

When Kevin got out of the bathroom he didn't see Eddward. Instead, he saw hisfather and his mother with a photo in her hand.

"I thought you were at work," he said as he entered his room.

"Both me and your father had taken the day off." Kevin sat down next to her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"How much did you hear," he asked her.

"Just you telling him to leave. Don't worry, I won't ask," Larry Barr said and placed his arms on them both.

Kevin looked at the picture and saw it was one that his mother had taken in the kitchen. Kevin had been looking into Eddward's eye after the kiss they shared, Eddward smiling and Kevin blushing like mad. It was perfect; everything about them was perfect yet everything just fell apart in a matter of minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

The teacher droned on and on about linear equations but Kevin tuned in out, never being able to understand it anyways. He'd felt Eddward's eyes on him since they day started but found ways to avoid and ignore him.

A note was slide onto his desk, inconspicuously, from Nazz. He looked at her and she smiled sadly for some reason. When he opened the note, he saw it had been Eddward's handwriting. With a glare her balled the paper up, without reading it and sent it back to Nazz, glaring at her for helping him.

"Mr. Barr, is that a note you're passing in my class," the teacher asked.

"No ma'am. Someone threw it and I gave it to Nazz to throw away since the trash can is so close to her." The teacher narrowed his eyes a bit and sae Nazz threw away the paper, following along with his, surprisingly smooth, lie.

"Very well, just don't let it be constant." And with that, she continued teaching. Kevin sighed then began to do his grammar homework, ignoring Nazz in the process.

"Come on, Kevin. You can't stay mad at Nazz for that," Nat said as he followed Kevin to his locker.

"I'm not mad at her."

"Then why are you ignoring her?"

"Because I'm mad but there is a difference."

"Where the hell is the difference?"

"I'm mad in general. It's not specifically being directed at her."

"You aren't making sense here, Kev."

"Don't worry about it," Kevin groaned out before leaving Nat in the halls.

Lunch had been spent in the court yard for Kevin. He wanted to be alone and away from eveyone.

Once he finished his lunch he decided to go to the bathroom before going back. On the way there he heard Nazz whisper yelling at someone.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, Grant, but just know that I hate your existence."

"Nazz, Nazz, Nazz. Ms. Head cheerleader, calm down." Grant ran his hands down her arm and she cringed.

"The hell!"

"Don't be so difficult, babe."

"She's not you're babe," Kevin said. He was scared but he couldn't let his friend be handled any which way.

Grant and Nazz looked over at him and Nazz felt fear develop inside her. She knew that Kevin couldn't win against Grant.

"Kevin, I can handle this myself," she lied, knowing she couldn't.

"No you can't and I wouldn't let you if you could."

"Well, Kevin..." in one blink, Kevin was on the floor reeling from a punch that came out of no where, "You are either too brave or too stupid. Either way, you just pissed me off." Kevin grunted when a foot connected with his chest.

"Stop it Grant," Nazz yelled but he didn't stop.

He pulled Kevin to his feet before kneeing the boy in the stomach.

Kevin saw Nazz texting someone panicked. Probably Nat seeing as she'd always done so. Kevin glared, angry for not being able to help himself. He'd always had to rely on Nazz or Nat for help. Not this time. I one quick move, Kevin managed to gain the upper hand. He tackled Grant into the lockers, almost hitting Nazz. Once Grant was pinned, Kevin began to punch him repeatedly.

"Kevin stop," Nazz screamed out but Kevin heard nothing but Grant's grunts of pain. Once his bully slid to the floor, Kevin climbed on him and punched him relentlessly. All the anger he'd felt from this morning, all the memories of Grant and his friends hurting him for no reason, not eating a jawbreaker from his dad's company in five days had all been released in each punch. He punched Grant's face, beat his chest, slammed him against the floor. He ignored the pain in his fist and kept beating until someone pulled him off.

"Stop it, Kevin," Nat said but Kevin pushed him away and tried to go back but was blocked by someone.

"Pumpkin thats enough." Kevin's blood froze and he looked up to see Eddward peering down at him.

"Get out of my way," Kevin exclaimed and tried to go past him but Eddward grabbed him and held him away from Grant.

"I'll take care of him," Eddward said to a horrified Nazz and Nat. They watched as he carried Kevin away kocking and screaming before looking at each other.

"Think thats a bad idea?"

"Leaving Kevin with Eddward? Yes and no."

"I agree." They looked at Grant and winced.

"Jeez, Kevin, you did a number on this guy," Nat stated before nudging him with his foot.

"Looks like he's alive..."

Kevin tried to fight Eddward's hold also but couldn't break free. Once Eddward had Kevin in an empty classroom he let Kevin go and locked the door.

"Get out of my way you double idiot," Kevin yelled.

"I can't do that."

"This isn't something a friend with benefits should be doing now is it."

Eddward glared at Kevin but said nothing.

"You are still walking home with-"

"The hell I am! I don't want to be anywhere near you right now!"

"Well that's too bad, Pumpkin."

"Stop calling me that! For all that is good don't call me that!" Kevin pushed Eddward as he spoke, just like this morning.

"Don't give me a special nickname!" Eddward. "Don't pass me notes to meet you!" Eddward. "Don't look at me with longing inside those hot blue!" Kevin stopped pushing Edd and backed away fatigued. He'd felt the tears fall but didn't bother wiping the away. Instead he backed far away from Eddward and sat on the ground to cry some more. He'd never seen Kevin like this and knew that he was the cause of those tears.

"Kevin... I-"

"If its an apology then save it and leave, okay?" Eddward groaned at Kevin's stubbornness before going inside the teacher's desk and pulling out a first aid kit. He walked over to Kevin and grabbed his hands, Levin letting him but his head remained uried in his knees.

"I owe you an explanation, Pumpkin." Kevin glared at Eddward but said nothing and buried his head once more.

"The reason I said I couldn't give you more was because... because I'm leaving." This caught Kevin's attention. He slowly lifted his head and gave Edd his most upset face.

"What? When was this?" Eddward sighed and began cleaning and wrapping Kevin's other hand.

"That day you came by asking to go out. My parents called me that morning and told me that we were moving again."

Eddward watched Kevin's reation. His expression shiftex from shock to confusion, then to guilt.

"Were you going to tell me? Where you going to tell anyone?"

The blue eyed genius looked at Kevin's wounds rather than his eyes and Kevin knew that he wasn't.

"Why won't you tell anyone?"

"It only makes it harder to say goodbye, Pumpkin."

"Then why tell me? Why tell me here and now after I said those awful things to you?"

"Because, I owe it to you," Edd said with a strain. He packed up the first aid kit and sat it aside. Kevin barely noticed Edd's first aid on his body but he still felt the pain.

"I always move every two years since my parents are scientists. I never gotten this close to someone else because I knew I would leave eventually.

"When I started here, Eddy and Ed befriended me even after I'd tell them to leave me alone. Eventually I jjst went along with it all. I would notice you in the halls but I knew I couldn't get involved with you. For years I'd managed to stay away from you but when thjs year came, I allowed myself to believe that their job had finally allowed me to settle with you."

Eddward brought Kevin closer to him and hugged him tight.

"That's why I said what I said. I wanted you to be angry with me. Hate me so that goodbye wouldn't hurt you. Now I see that this is worst."

"You weren't going to say goodbye anyways, though." Edd chuckled and nuzzled Kevin's neck.

"You have a point."

Kevin turned to face Edd fully and then kissed him. The kiss was soft and short but what they both needed.

"You double jerk. You could have just told me."

Edd kissed Kevin with more power this time. The boy was perfect to him.

"I'm sorry, Kevin."

"Pumpkin to you," Kevin said and Edd chuckled in the kiss.

"Yes, Pumpkin to me."

Eddy saw Nazz in the halls and they made eye contact.

"Eddy!"

He quickly turned in an attempt to avoid her but somehow she'd caught him.

"Eddy, you don't have to avoid me."

"Nazz? Why would I avoid you?" His nervousness rolled off him in waves and Nazz smirked, ready to make him squeal.

"I wanted to thank you properly for the gifts from last night." She kissed him on the cheek, close to his mouth. For Eddy, everyone disappeared and only Nazz could be seen. She pulled back to look at his reaction and chuckled.

"See you around Eddy."

When she walked away, Eddy could only watch as she purposely swayed her hips seductively. When he he finally snapped out of his daze, he saw a small piece of paper tucked inside of in hand. He opened it and grinned like he'd won the powerball.

'Call me' was written in Nazz's scratchy writing and her number directly beneath it.

"Yes!" He shouted then ran down the halls like a happy crazy being.

Kevin sat at the dinner table and nervously looked to Larry Barr who, in turn, was staring at Eddward. Kathy had insisted Eddward stayed for dinner to clear the air but Kevin now knew that was a bad idea.

"So, dad, how's the factory?"

The older Barr grunted in response and remained staring daggers into Eddward's directions.

"Larry, Kevin asked you a question," Kathy said.

"The factory is fine, son. How's your heart? Is it still broken." Kevin sighed, knowing where the conversation was going.

"Larry, please-"

"No, Kathy. One second my son is in tears because this kid decided to try and toss him out like left overs-"

"Larry!"

"-now he's here eating with us at dinner time."

"Dad, it was all a big misunderstanding."

"My ass it was!"

"Larry that's enough," Kathy stated firmly, "you are going to let the boy explain himself or so help me I will hit you!" Kevin watched as his father grumbled then looked to Eddward.

"Alright, sweetheart, explain your side of the story," She told Eddward sweetly.

"I got a call from my parents saykng that I had to move again."

"Again? Does this happen often," Larry asked, more calm than before.

"Every two years, yes."

"But you've been in Peach Creek for three, haven't you," Kathy asked.

"That's correct. I assumed that we were settling here since all that time had passed. I decided to try and be with Kevin, something I've wanted to do since coming here. I see now that it had been a mistake to do so."

"So being with my son is a mistake to you?" Edd looked Kevin's father in the eyes and answered honestly.

"Yes, being with Kevin was a mistake. If I had kept my distance from him, if I'd done what I always do when I move to a new town, then I wouldn't have such a hard time saying goodbye to him. I wouldn't be asking if it's right to let him go or be selfish and not let go."

Kevin could say nothing nor do anything except look at Eddward. He never told him any of this in the classroom and he was right. If he hadn't talked to me then he could have just left and possibly drifted away like a paper in the breeze.

"Well, that's something," Kevin's mother said. She looked to her husband, who looked less hostile now. "You're wrong," Larry said, earnin a confused look from Eddward.

"Pardon?"

"I said you're wrong."

"I'm not understanding sir."

"It's not a mistake to love someone when givem your circumstances. Its quite the opposite." Larry took a bit out of his food then began talking while eating.

"When you haven't had the luxury of making friends most of your life; when you haven't been able to connect with people deeply, it takes it's toll on who you are. I bet coming here you'd planned to drift around like you've done before but met people that wouldn't let you."

That's what Edd said. My father is psychic!

"Once you made those friends, you began to feel more at home here. When you saw that the routine was broken you were filled with hope and decided to pursue my Kevin. Only now, you regret it because you're going to hurt him. In this I see no mistake. I only see that you really love my son."

"Dad!"

"No, Kevin, he's right." Kevin looked towards Eddward and saw that Eddward was grinning down at his food.

"Before coming here I was never happy. Now I have Eddy and Ed. Now I have you."

He looked towards Kevin and Kevin"s heart began to beat fast in his chest.

"I can look back at these things without regret because they made me happy."

"Oh, and Eddward," Larry said gaining everyone's attention, "I wasn't the one to worry about."

"I'm not understanding, Mr. Barr."

"Meaning that if you hurt my son again," Kathy said before stabbing her fork into the mini sausage on her plate, making Eddward, Kevin, and Larry jump and hold their privates, "I will hurt you." Her smile and sing song voice made Eddward feel true fear.

The rest of dinner went by smoothly. Kevin and Larry fought over the last steak. Kathy and Eddward laughed at them. Dessert had been...steamy under the table, but not between Edd and Kevin.


	6. Chapter 6

Eddward kissed Kevin as he laid the boy in his bed. Kevin had snuck out of the house and went over to Eddward's once he'd been sure his parents were sleeping. Once at Eddward's he wasted no time kissing him, even as Eddward questioned why he wasn't home. After a while, Double D gave in and allowed Kevin to stay.

"Pumpkin, it's time for bed."

"But it's only," Kevin looked at the clock on the nightstand to read the time, "It's only nine!"

"We have school tomorrow."

"And? Let's just stay up for another hour, Double D," Kevin whined but Eddward chuckled and kissed him softly.

"Good night Pumpkin," Kevin grumbled and turned away from Eddward but as soon as he closed his eyes, sleep took over him.

Eddward sipped his coffee and finished looking over Kevin's homework. He had been so focused that he didn't notice Kevin entered the kitchen until the clingy boy straddled him and hugged him tight.

"You never stay in bed with me, you double jerk." Edd chuckled at his sleepy voice before kissing his forehead.

"You'll be pleased to know that your essay had no grammatical errors but your chemistry homework won't be receiving a great grade." Kevin groaned then bit down on Eddward's exposed chest gently.

"Stop talking about homework and love me." Eddward chuckled once more and wrapped his arms around Kevin.

"Fine, you win."

"Thank you."

The two ate breakfast together in comfortable silence. When finished, Eddward immediately washed the dishes they'd used and wiped the tables.

"Jeez, you're such a neat freak."

"And don't you forget it."

Kevin chuckled then made his way to the living room.

"Kevin, we need to get ready for school," Eddward called out from the kitchen.

"Why don't we just skip today?"

"What makes you think I'd skip school?" Kevin only smirked before removing all of his cloths and putting a tie he'd found on Edd's dresser around his neck.

"Pumpkin? Where'd you go-" Eddward saw Kevin in his living room displayed on the couch in the nude and felt his member grow hard in seconds.

"Kevin, what is this."

"I don't want to go to school today. I want to be with you."

"M-my attendance records... Project...you...homework..."

"Please, Double D?"

Kevin's pout made Edd groan before he pounced on Kevin.

"I swear you will be the death of me," Eddward said as he kissed Kevin's body. Kevin could only whimper and moan beneath him. He tried to find his lovers d!ck but was met with cloths blocking his wandering hands.

"Take off your cloths," Kevin commanded.

"I don't think I like you commanding me, Pumpkin." In a flash, Kevin was on Edd's lap.

"W-what are you- hnn!" Edd smacked Kevin's ass hard then rubbed it.

"Your too spoiled, Pumpkin. I think you need to be punished."

"W-wait a min- ngh!"

"That is for all of your teasings."

Smack

"That is for making me crave your body, every time you so much as breathe."

Smack

"This is just for the heck of it." After a few more smacks, Kevin came with a cry and lay there. Edd wouldn't let him rest, however. Instead, he shoved three fingers inside of Kevin and smirked when the boy moaned.

"E-Eddward p-p-please!"

"Begging won't make me stop, Kevin." He added one more finger inside of the boy then grabbed his member and pumped it. Kevin could only moan in agonizing pleasure.

Without warning, Eddward stopped. He pulled out his fingers and removed his v-neck shirt. When he removed his pants, Kevin wasted no time taking his member inside of his mouth. Edd groaned and tried to pull him away. He only wanted to pleasure Kevin but the boy was persistent.

"Kevin, stop this!"

"No," he said while still sucking Eddward, creating more pleasure. Pretty soon, Edd came and slumped into the couch. This time, Kevin swallowed all of the cum then he sat on Edd's lap.

"Edd, let's do it!"

Nazz looked around for Kevin but didn't see him anywhere and grew worried. The whole school knew that he'd pissed of Grant and that he wanted Kevin's head.

She texted him asking his where-a-bouts but got no reply.

"Did you find him," Nat asked.

"No, and he won't text me back."

"He always texts back." This only worried Nazz even more. When she saw Eddy across the hall she went over to him and tapped his shoulder.

Eddy turned to see his blonde beauty with a worried expression.

"Everything okay?"

"Have you seen Kevin?"

"He's with Sockhead. They spent the night together." Relief swept through Nazz and she let out a breath she'd been holding.

"Did you find out anything," Nat asked.

"He's with Double D. Text him and tell him to stay there."

"Got it." Nazz turned back to Eddy and hugged him.

"Thanks, Eddy."

"Uh... whats going on?"

"Text Eddward and tell him not to bring Kevin to school today. Grant is on the war path."

"Grant? That dumb jock?" Eddy pulled out his phone and shot the message quickly as Nazz spoke.

"Dumb as he may be, he will still murder Kevin for standing up to him yesterday."

"Just the bimbo I wanted to see." Nazz was grabbed by the arm and was turned to face Grant.

"Now where is that orange haired bitch."

Nazz spits in Grant's face and was layed out on the floor before she could even blink. He cheek was searing in pain from the slap he gave her.

"Dumb bitch!"

Eddy, without warning, pulled a knife on Grant, stopping his pursuit of Nazz.

"Lay another finger on her, I swear you will lose it in seconds." Everyone in the halls looked on at the ordeal in shock and horror.

"Eddy?"

Eddy couldn't look at her right then. He wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt badly but he also didn't want her to see into his eyes, his brother's eyes.

"Looks like the shorty grew balls people," Grant said lowly but loud enough for anyone close by to hear.

"You have one chance to walk away, Grant." Grant held up his hands in mock surrender but attacked when Eddy 'lowered his guard'. One second he was trying to punch Eddy, the next he was on the ground with a bloody nose and a knife to his neck.

"I warned you."

"Eddy, stop!"

Eddy turned slightly towards Nazz but not fully.

"Eddy, come on. Lets go before a teacher comes." Nazz felt pain talking but didn't want Eddy to become even more angry than he already was. She placed a shaky hand over his and felt it relax.

"Come on. He's not worth anything." Eddy stood and Grant slides back, away from the monster before him.

Eddy then grabbed Nazz's hand and dragged her down the halls.

"Eddy." He ignored her and kept walking.

"Eddy, where did that knife come from?"

Nazz was greeted with more silence. When they got to the nurse's office, it had been empty.

"Eddy!"

"You're bleeding, I know your mouth has to be killing you also." He was right, that right side of her face was hurting but she still wanted answers.

"I'll be fine. I just need to know-"

"Nazz, just leave it. Please don't ask again."

The look Eddy held on his features made Nazz cave in and agree. After he gave her the first aid kit he sat in the nurse's chair.

"I would do it for you but sockhead usually does that stuff."

"Its fine, are you okay?"

"You just got the brain cells knocked out of you then asked if I were fine?"

Nazz narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing. They sat in silence for a moment as Nazz treated her face. When she was finished she turned to Eddy who was staring at the knife.

"Eddy, you might want to hide that away somewhere."

"No one will tell. If Grant squeals then I can stash it away somewhere."

"Eddy, you can talk to me you know. I won't tell anyone."

"Yeah, I know." Eddy stood and took her hand in his. "Come on, we've already missed most of class."

Kevin tried to read Edd's face but saw nothing.

"Edd, did you hear me? I said let's do-"

"Pumpkin, don't you think that it will be going too far?"

"What do you mean?"

Edd sighed and looked away from Kevin in order to speak.

"I'm leaving soon, Pumpkin. I don't even know if I'll be able to come back."

"But I want it to be with you." Eddward still wouldn't look at him so Kevin put his foot down.

"Edd!" He grabbed both sides of Eddward's face and made his blue eyes meet his green.

"I want it to be with you, you double jerk. I know that you're leaving and all but I still want it to be with you."

Eddward knew that he loved Kevin before but this had been the cherry on top. He peeled both of Kevin's hands away from his face and yanked the boy into a hot kiss of passion and love. He rocked his hips and made Kevin moan as their members rubbed each other. Both hard for each other's bodies.

"Kevin," Edd said, "I've said this before but you will be the death of me." Eddward broke the kiss and sat Kevin on the couch.

"Eddward?"

"Shh, Pumpkin. Just give me a few minutes." He blind folded Kevin then took the tie from his neck and wrapped them around his wrist.

"Sit tight, Kevin. Don't..." Eddward licked Kevin's neck, making the boy shiver in anticipation, "move an inch." He then laid Kevin down and placed no sound headphones on his ears.

Eddward walked away and Kevin just laid there. He was so horny that it hurt. If his manhood moved even slightly it created instant pleasure. His hand slowly reached out and grabbed onto the organ and held back a moan on the first stroke. It was dark and he could hear nothing. All he could do was imagine it had been Eddward the whole time. Loving him, touching him, calling him Pumpkin. Just as he was about to cum, he felt his hand being swatted off. The headphones came off but the blindfold remained.

"Didn't I tell you not to move, Pumpkin?"

"B-but-"

"Still so spoiled." There was a swat between Kevin's thighs, so close to his balls. Kevin yelped but couldn't ask what Eddward was doing before another swat came to his other thigh.

"Eddward!"

"Be quiet." Eddward swatted the insides of both thighs an even amount of times then stopped. Kevin was panting erotically and tear falling down his face.

"Now, are you going to behave." Kevin nodded weakly, making Edd chuckle.

"Alright then."

He sat Kevin up and removed the blindfold. When he did, Kevin kissed Eddward hard on the lips and rocked his hips like a slut.

"Hold on Pumpkin," Eddward said but Kevin didn't want to wait any longer. He wanted his man to take him.

"Kevin, wait." Edd managed to pull away and Kevin pouted.

"What, you double jerk." Edd chuckled.

"Turn around."

Kevin did as told and gasped.

While Kevin was blindfold, Eddward had set up a spot beside the fireplace. It had always been a dream of his to have his first time by a fireplace. There was a fire going, a fuzzy blanket, the only things missing were the soft jazz, wine, and nightfall.

"How did you even know?"

"I kinda read your diary that day we were cleaning your room."

"What? You can't just read peoples journals, you double j-" Eddward silenced him with a kiss and wrapped Kevin's legs around his waist.

"I'm sorry, Pumpkin. It won't happen again." Eddward stood and took Kevin over to the blanket. When he laid the boy down, he mumbled something then grabbed a remote. Soft jazz began to play from a stereo and Eddward ran off to the kitchen without a word. When he came back he had two wine glasses and grape juice.

"Eddward..."

"We don't keep wine here but this is the next best thing, right?" Edd sat down and poured two glasses, handing one to Kevin.

"Eddward, this is..."

"I know, Pumpkin. Oh, I almost forgot!" With three claps the lights went off and the curtains closed. Creating the atmosphere that Kevin dreamed of.

"Wait, how did you-"

"My parents are scientists. Sometimes they'll come home and work so they had automatic black out curtains installed." Eddward took a sip of the juice after explaining everything.

Kevin was about to ask another question but Eddward kissed him and they said nothing more. When Kevin opened his mouth to kiss Edd with tongue, grape juice flowed into it.

As Kevin began to swallow it he felt something cold touch his nipple, hardening it.

"I saw this on a movie and wondered if it works," Eddward said gliding the ice to the other nipple.

"I guess it does."

Eddward placed another piece of ice into his mouth and brought his mouth down onto Kevin's nipple. Kevin let out a loud moan but could only do as such. His hands were still tied and Eddward had pinned them above his head.

"E-Eddward!"

"Saying my name only makes me want to tease you more, you know." The ice had melted now so Edd took another. He trailed kisses down from his neck to his chest, further down his stomach and then finally reached Kevin's member. He peppered kisses up the boy's shaft then took him in.

Eddward's mouth plus the cold ice brought a whole new feeling to his body. He couldn't stop squirming beneath the raven-haired boy and failed at controlling his erotic sounds.

When he finally came, Eddward swallowed it and smirked.

"I'm surprised that you did that without complaining about it being unsanitary."

"I only get dirty for you, Pumpkin."

Kevin pulled Eddward up my the shoulders and kissed him. Their hands roamed each other's bodies, Kevin begging Eddward with his hips.

Kevin's fingers snaked up to grab onto his lover's hair but Eddward grabbed his hand. They looked into each other's eyes then and there.

"Let me," Kevin demanded softly. Eddward hesitated for a moment but ultimately Kevin slowly removed the skull cap. He gasped as the white streak of hair. He thought it was beautiful but Eddward thought his gasp to be one of horror. He tried to quickly put the hat back on but was stopped.

"Don't!" Kevin said grabbing his hand from behind, "Don't hide from me, Eddward." Kevin began to kiss the white streak from front to back until he'd finally reached the nap of his neck. Eddward pulled Kevin into his lap and looked him in the eyes, almost pleading him without words.

"It doesn't scare you? You don't ha e questions?"

"No, it doesn't scare me. Of course, I have questions but you can tell me when you're ready."

Eddward groaned and with one thrust, he was inside of Kevin.

"D-damn it Eddward! Whatever happened to warnings?"

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't control myself."

"Well don't- gaah!"

Eddward pulled out a bit and wriggled before going back in.

"Holy flipper, Double D! It hurts!"

"Well relax more and it won't hurt so bad."

"How's about I bend you over and your bottom to see how it feels!"

"Not an amoeba of a chance."

After a few more tiny thrust, Kevin began to feel good. Of course, he didn't tell Eddward that fact. He liked the slow pace. He wanted that moment to last longer with this one boy.

Eddward could only repeat Kevin's name now. He clung to his small Pumpkin in fear that this was another dream. If so then he wouldn't want to wake up at all.

When Kevin finally moaned, however, everything changed. Kevin was no longer straddling Eddward. He was, instead, placed on his hands and knees. This time, Eddward eased inside of Kevin's tight hole. It stung a bit but it wasn't as bad as the first time. And when Kevin got used to Eddward's intrusion, Eddward pummeled the orange haired boy's ass hard and fast. Kevin let his body react as it saw fit and began to meet him trust for thrust. Panting and moaning filled the living room. The fire heatimg up ther already sweaty skin.

"Kevin you feel too good to be real."

"S-shut up and fuck me, Edd."

Eddward paused and shuffled before burying himself inside of Kevin hard. He wasn't slow or gentle. He became rough and faster than he was previously.

After a few more minutes they came together. Kevin, everywhere on the blanket, and Eddward, all over Kevin's back and behind. Both collapsed beside each other and tried to catch their breaths.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nazz and Nat sent me a lot of messages and voicemails," Kevin said.

"I know."

"You know? How did you know?"

"Because they left me a message as well." Eddward tried to put his hat back on but Kevin snatched it and put it on his head instead.

"Why would they leave you messages too?"

"Because Grant is after you. He's been looking out for you all day."

Kevin froze and remembered what happened yesterday but then thought about Eddward's words.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Nazz asked me to keep you here before I walked in on you naked."

Hurt flashed through Kevin only to be taken over by anger.

"So is that why you slept with me? As a quick distraction?"

"What? Where did that idea come from?"

Kevin glared at Eddward before yelling louder.

"Nazz told you to make sure I didn't leave, right? I practically threw myself at you today and you used that as-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Kevin," Eddward yelled.

"Or what, you double idiot!" Eddward took a deep breath in and calmed down a bit. He looked at Kevin with confusion and hurt; Kevin saw this and felt guilty but held his glare.

"Why would I use that as a way to keep you here?"

"You tell me!"

"No, you tell me, Kevin! Why are you doing this now after what we just shared?" Kevin turned away from Eddward and sat with an angry frown. With a sigh, Eddward stood up and began to gather everything.

"Where are you going," Kevin grumbled. Edd looked at him coldly before walking away.

He'd completely ignored Kevin, which angered the orange haired boy further.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Eddward said nothing but did slam the door to his room. Kevin crossed his arms and sat there by the fire.

Kevin woke up on the couch with a blanket covering him. He heard murmuring and opened his eyes slightly to see Eddward talking with someone.

"Well if Grant wants Kevin then he'll have to come through me." There was a pause and Kevin opened his eyes more to look at Edd.

"I know the risk and I'm well prepared to handle them...I don't know, Eddy, but I'll think of something." Double D looked back to see Kevin had woken up.

"I'll talk to you later. I have to go." Without any more words, he'd ended the call.

"Sorry if I woke up. I made dinner for you when you want it." Edd was about to leave but Kevin stopped him.

"Wait, you aren't going to eat with me?" Eddward wanted so badly to eat with him, to talk with him, to hold him; but the conversation they'd had earlier struck a cord inside him that was too fresh to ignore.

"No, I have work to do tonight. I'll eat breakfast with you in the morning.

Kevin knew the real reason but that didn't stop the pain. He'd said all those mean things to him just minutes after they'd had sex. The kicker in it all? What he said was uncalled for. Before falling asleep he'd thought on why he said those things and none of the answers lead back to Eddward.

He got up and made his way to Eddward's room. He tried opening the door but it had been locked.

Kevin was about to knock but thought better of it and decided to go home instead. He needed to give Eddward his space right now.

Eddward knew that Kevin had left and felt terrible about it. He'd locked his door out of habit but couldn't bring himself to unlock it when Kevin came. He thought his pumpkin would knock on the door but when he heard the defeated sigh he knew Kevin was going to leave. He could no longer focus on his work and opted for sleeping instead.

"I should have been here," Kevin said to Nazz who sported a bruise on her cheek.

"If you would have been here then he would have done worst," Nazz said.

"If I would have been here he wouldn't have had to hit you."

"Kevin-"

"No Nat, its true. If I would have been here then-"

"He would have sent you to the hospital," Nat interrupted.

"Nat is right, Kevin. You need to be careful."

Kevin felt hopeless and guilty. First Eddward and now Nazz and Nate. He couldn't do anything while his best friends were being hurt, and he had possibly ruined things with Eddward.

Two days later and Eddward had still been avoiding Kevin in any way he could. When they walked to school together, he'd place his headphones in and walked. At lunchtime, they sat at different tables across the room from each other. Kevin would wait at Eddward's practice's then when they went home he'd place his headphones in. He'd tried talking, passing notes, texting, nothing would work. Now, he'd had enough. Today he would talk with Eddward no matter what.

After Kevin's last class he'd followed Edd subtly around until he could finally get him alone. He'd laughed with Ed and Eddy, he'd talk to teachers, he also talked with his club members until he was finally walked alone. Kevin took that chance and took his hand from his pocket.

"Eddward, wait." Edd stiffened before looking down at Kevin.

"Is something wrong? Has anything happened?"

"Y-yes, something is wrong," Kevin replied like a hurt puppy, only he wasn't hurting as much as Edd was.

Double D allowed Kevin to take him in an empty classroom but hadn't realized that Kevin locked the door.

"Kevin?"

"Eddward I'm sorry, okay? I know what I said that day was a stupid and I had no valid reasons to say what I did. I took out my frustrations with everything on you and it was wrong of me." Eddward didn't look at Kevin at all. He looked off to the side and said nothing but heard every word.

"Eddward, say something," Kevin pleaded.

"Kevin-"

"No, don't call me Kevin. Call me that dumb name you always call me." Eddward paused then sighed.

"Tell me, that what we did meant something to you. Tell me what we felt in that last moment was real." Double D couldn't face Kevin now. If Kevin gave him the negative answer

"Nazz, who are you messaging that has your attention from me," Nat asked in a whiney tone of voice.

"Uh, no one! What were you saying?" She put her phone away and looked at Nat who, along with Kevin, gave her a suspicious look.

"Nazz, who was that you were messaging," Kevin asked. She blushed and looked everywhere but at the two boys.

"What's his name," Kevin asked and her eyes grew wide.

"W-what? Who's name?"

Just as Nat was about to drill her, Eddward, Ed, and Eddy came and sat at the table. Immediately, Eddward laid his head in Kevin's lap and pulled his hat over his face.

"What's wrong," the orange haired boy asked. Eddward grumbled in response.

"Sock Head has to sub for some schmuck on the swim team because the kid got hurt," Eddy said. Kevin didn't miss how Nazz got closer to Eddy but didn't linger on the thought.

"Isn't that a good thing, Edd?"

"Yeah, Double D," Nazz said, "colleges will look at that and-"

"It's not good because I'm forty percent slower with the backstrokes and no else can pull it off anyway. I'll only slow us down since its the first stroke."

"But it will be your last meet with this team, Edd. Just try your best."

Edd turned into Kevin and buried his head into the boy's torso.

"Pumpkin, feed me."

"You can get your own food and feed it to yourself."

"But I want yours." Kevin narrowed his eyes down at Edd and sighed. He then tore off a piece of his orange and begrudgingly shoved it into Edd's mouth.

"You two are so cute," Nat exclaimed. Kevin looked at his but then noticed Grant staring at them all with an angry look on his face. When their eyes made contact, Grant smirked, causing Kevin to slightly shiver and look away.

"Pumpkin, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just remembered something is all."

Eddward knew something had disturbed Kevin but he also knew that there was only one way to get answers from him. He didn't mind public indecency but he also didn't want to cause Kevin any avoidable troubles.

Nazz felt a hand on top of hers, which was on her knee, and blushed. Eddy seemed unphased by his actions but was really excited. He'd finally made his move and now, after all these years, and she was accepting him. He heard about Grant's little crush on her but refused to lose her to someone like him.

Nat looked to Nazz and Eddy and smirked, already figuring everything out. He then looked to Kevin and Double D and chuckled as Kevin was fighting Edd over the food. His friends had found their match and couldn't help but think of his. He watched her from the table and saw her laughing with Jimmy, Ralph, and Johnny.

Kevin watched Eddward do the backstroke and saw why he was reluctant to do it. Aith everything else, he was like a sea creature. With this, he was average.

"Come on Vincent! The next meet is Saturday!" Edd stopped and yanked off his goggles.

"I'm going as fast as I can, damn it!"

"Well, that ain't fast enough!"

As the two went back and forth, three bodies surrounded Kevin.

"Hey there, Kevin. So this is where you've been hiding, huh?"

Grant threw an arm around Kevin's shoulder and tipped his hat downwards.

"G-Grant? What do-"

"Let's go for a walk, old friend." They grabbed him and dragged him out. When Edd looked up, after his fight with his coach, he saw Kevin wasn't there but thought nothing of it and continued the practice.

Kevin lay on his bed gently and sighed, trying to ignore his pain. Edd would be furious with him but he didn't want Grant's threat to become more than just that.

After they dragged him out of the gym...

"Well, Kevin," Grant said before kicking him in the gut. He gasped and tried to gain some air back but Grant's friends had slammed him into the wall. Kevin coughed and struggled to breathe.

"Looks like I hadn't made myself clear to you," The football player grabbed Kevin by the jacket and yanked off his hat, "I told you to make sure your friend stayed away from Nazz, but..." Grant punched the boy in the gut again but didn't let him sink to his knees, "It seems like the opposite has happened." He let go of Kevin only to kick him in the face.

"So now I'm going to have to do all the work myself." He snapped his fingers and his two friends instantly attacked like dogs. After about five minutes of it, Grant stopped them.

"Alright, alright, I think he got the message." Kevin could barely move and had to try very hard to focus. Grant kneeled down in front of him with no hostility showing, only fake remorse, and pity.

"I really didn't want to do this to you, old friend, but I did warn you. Time," he pokes Kevin, "and time," he pokes him once more, "again but you can't seem to get it. So what I'm going to do now is send in an anonymous letter about your boyfriend's last exams about him cheating."

"W-what are you-"

"What am I talking about? Well in my head I saw that he cheated on the last round of exams so I felt the need to report such an incident. From his grades, he might get into a good college and have a double scholarship but it's not fair if he cheated his way there. And then there is Nazz herself. If word got out that she slept her way to Cheer captain, and helped Eddward cheat Exams..."

"N-no please!"

"Wait, you don't want that to happen?" Kevin was disgusted by his fake concerned voice and his fake friendliness but right now he needed to save his friend's future and reputation.

"I'll do it! Eddy will stay away from Nazz!"

"Really now? How so?"

"I-I'll have a solution tomorrow. Just leave them alone!"

"Well, I'll be waiting." Grant patted Kevin's face roughly before standing to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

Kathy Barr told Kevin that Eddward stopped by looking for him but Kevin just gave her an okay and rushed to his room. He didn't want her seeing him like this. While walking back home he tried to think of a way to help the two but ultimately got nothing but to comply with Grant. This would ruin his friendships and relationship but if it helped them then he would take it, no matter the consequences.

The next day, Kevin skipped school by successfully giving his mom a fake story about him falling on the way home. He hadn't wanted to lie to her but he had no other options. It would only make everything worst than it already is.

"Why did you cut through the park at night to begin with?!"

"Because it was night time! I wanted to hurry up and get back. Ow!" Kathy finished cleaning the cut on his lip and sighed.

"I could have came to get you, sweetheart."

Kevin didn't reply and instead helped packed the first aid kit. While putting it away the doorbell rang and Kevin's mother said she'd answer. Kevin just went to his room to lie down. His body still hurt everywhere, almost to the point where he could barely move. He layed on his bed and put his headphones on before hiding his face under his pillow, waiting for the painkillers to kick in. He'd made a quick call to an old friend of his and came up with a plan to break up Nazz and Eddy.

Kathy opened the door and saw Eddward and smiled.

"Eddward, Honey, come on in," she said moving aside so he could walk in.

"Is Kevin home?"

"Kevin's in his room. He has an accident last night walking home and got hurt badly." Eddward narrowed his eyes at her words and she chuckled as well.

"Yeah, I didn't believe that story either but there is nothing I can do unless he out right tells me that he was bullied."

"I'm going to go see him," Edd said then made the trip up to Kevin's room. When he got there and saw the boy was shirtless, he gained a full view of the damage done. Bruises covered his sides, chest and arms. The sweat pants he'd had on cover his legs but he'd bet that Kevin was hit there as well.

Eddward walked over to Kevin's bed and pulled the pillow away. Kevin opened his eyes to see the last person he didn't needed to see.

"Why didn't you come to me," he asked coldly as he saw Kevin's hurt face.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"You expect me to not look for you after disappearing yesterday?"

"Thats not- I didn't..."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"I can't tell you that. Just leave, please!"

"I refuse."

"Eddward!"

Edd stood and removed his shirt.

"Double D you don't have to-"

"Be quiet." Edd crawled next to Kevin and careful slid him into his side.

"Why do you have to be so difficult," Kevin said but hissed when he made a sudden move, hurting himself.

"Get some rest. I'll wake you up and noon."

"What about your attendance records."

"They don't matter. You do."

Kevin sighed and closed his eyes. Too tired to argue with him further.

Kevin woke up and heard someone whispering but yelling simultaneously.

"I don't care. Tell them that I'm staying here in Peach Creek." Eddward paused and listened to what the other person was saying but it only seemed to anger him further.

"It's none of their- look just tell them I'm not moving. That's all." With that Edd hung up the phone and sighed in frustration.

"Who was that," Kevin asked sitting up. Double D looked at him and Kevin noticed his face had softened dramatically, as if he weren't angry seconds ago.

"My father's assistant. I told her to tell my parents that I'll be staying here."

Kevin rubbed his eye then looked at his Double Jerk with concern.

"Edd, if this is about what happened at the school then-"

"Kevin, be quite." Edd walked over to Kevin and carefully pulled him into a hug.

"But-"

"I'm staying because I want to be with you. I do want to protect you, yes, but for the most part I want to remain with you here."

Butterflies swarmed in Kevins belly and he curled into Eddward. The raven haired boy lnew exactly what to say to him.

"Edd, I'm sorry. No matter what I do I always seem to make everything worse for you."

"Kevin-"

"No, first I got angry at you when you told me that we couldn't be anything more than fuck buddies... then I... I accused you of using me for sex as a distraction. Now I've probably ruined whatever this is we have along with my friendship with Nazz."

"What are you talking about?" Kevin's phone dinged and they both looked at it. Kevin reached out for it but Eddward seized it and unlocked the screen. Kevin tried to shy away but Eddward wouldn't let him.

It's done, I hope you're proud of yourself.

Above the message was a picture of a guy he'd never seen before and Eddy kissing. If he didn't know his best friend it would look like Eddy wasn't stuggling to get away.

"Good Lord, Kevin! What did you do?"

"I protected you guys for once." Kevin didn't look at Eddward. He couldn't!

Edd put Kevin on his bed and stood up.

"What the hell is going on Kevin Barr." Kevin didn't reply. He, instead looked away with a dark look in his eyes.

"Kevin, answer me this instant!"

"Grant said he'd ruin you and Nazz if I didn't do this! His dad is best friends with a lot of people that could mess up any chance of a scholarship you have! He also threatened to drag Nazz into it! I don't want you guy's futures to be ruined like that!"

Eddward saw the tears flowing from Kevin's eyes and knew that the boy hadn't realized he had been crying.

"As long as you both are fine then I don't care if you hate me." The door opened and Kathy gave him a very nasty glare.

"Mom?"

"Kevin Barr, what the hell were you thinking, huh? Why not just tell them instead of pulling this stunt?"

"Mom, please-"

"No Kevin! You've possibly ruined two lives with this! I know I had no right to listen but you refuse to come and talk to me! You come home beat up from head to toe and I find out that it's because of some punk bullying you!"

"I had no choi-"

"Bullshit, Kevin!" Kathy looked over to Eddward and then back to Kevin.

"Eddward, call both Nazz and the other boy over, right now. Kevin is going to fix his mess." Kevin's eyes widened and he tried to get up but pain in his leg stopped him.

"No, don't! Grant will-"

"Grant? Grant Cleaves?"

"That's him," Eddward confirmed before Eddy picked up his phone.

"I know his parents well. I'll be having a chat with them."

"Mom, you can't! He'll-"

"He won't do anything. Not if I can help it." Kevin pleaded to his mother with his eyes. He knew he'd have to retell everything that happened.

Nazz and Eddy both glared at Kevin, who sat nervously in his chair, and Nat stared at him almost apathetically. Eddward sat next to Kevin and Kathy had been making everyone something to eat. Nazz broke the silence with a sigh and her features softened a bit, but not by much.

"Kevin, why won't you ever ask for help? Are you that stubborn and selfish?"

"How was I being selfish? I told you what he'd do to you both and I didn't want that to happen!"

"It's selfish because you didn't bring it to our attention. Instead you decided to decided do what he says and not only ruin our barely budding relationship, but also ruining our friendship! That, Kevin Barr, is selfish and unforgivable." Kevin snapped, his anger had taken over completely.

"No, It's not selfish at all! Nazz, you told Eddward to make sure I didn't come to school right? Was that not selfishness? The guy slapped you because you were helping me, was that not selfishness either? Why am I being painted as the bad guy for not wanting anyone of you to get hurt again all because he's picking on me?"

Nate looked to Nazz. Kevin did have a point, no matter how much his decision pissed Nate off Kevin's point was pretty clear. All of them would have probably done something related or the exact same thing as Kevin had done, without question.

Double D sighed and pulled out his phone for the thousandth time since everyone came over. He looked at the screen, rolled his eyes, then put his phone away again. Kevin noticed everytime and would ask about it later.

"Look Kevin," Nate spoke softly, "we get it, we really do, but we've all been best friends for a very long time now. You can rely on us to help you with anything!" Kevin looked down, knowing that Nate was right.

"Okay, I'm sorry for what I did. I really am," He said lowly. Nazz's angry facade crumbled and she rushed over to hug Kevin.

"I can never stay angry at you, can I?"

Kevin chuckled and pulled away from Nazz.

"Same for me."

"Now that you two have made up already, what are we doing about Grant," Nate asked.

"Me and Sockhead have it covered already." Everyone turned to the two Eds in confusion.

"Already have it covered? What do you mean," Kevin asked.

Both Eds looked at one another with a knowing smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

Edd and Kevin lay making out in Kevin's bed heavily. Kathy had told them she would handle this and left, telling her husband to meet her someplace else over the phone.

Kevin moaned into the kiss and pulled away to look Edd in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Double Jerk," he said with sadness and sincerity, "I always seem to ruin everything we have together yet your still here with me."

"Its because I love you Pumpkin. To the moon and back."

With that said Eddward flipped them over so that Kevin was straddling him and pulled him into another kiss.

"Besides, what we have can never be ruined."

Kevin's heart soared at Edd's words (I realized what happened after editing this page) but got an idea in his head and smiled coyly.

"Never be ruined you say? Even if I do...this?" Kevin bite Eddwards cheek and ran out of the room as quickly as possible while laughing.

"Catch me if you can, Double Jerk!"

Eddward was in a daze but smiled and stood to his feet. He was in no rush to catch Kevin and decided to take his time.

Eddy and Nazz had been together after leaving Kevin's place. They went to Peach Creak Park and sat on the swings in comfortable silence. She often snuck a few glances towards him, questions about him floating around, an urge to get to know him inside and out. She wanted to know about that day with Grant, wanted to know his darkness, wanted to know and share so much with him herself but couldn't muster up the courage to ask.

"It's my brother's," Eddy said.

"What?"

"The knife, It's my brother's knife. He gave it to me before leaving after one of his visits home."

"You don't have to tell me Eddy."

"That's the thing. I want to tell you. I want to share everything about myself with you. I've been in love with you since we were kids, Nazz, and my secrets need to be out if we will go forward. I'd rather you decide now if you want to leave me. After I've revealed everything."

"Eddy, nothing you tell will drive me away from you. Unless it's a crazy ex you cheat on me with," Nazz said jokingly. Eddy chuckled without humor and looked away.

"It's nothing like that. When I tell you all of this... I think you will run for the hills."

Nazz reached over and grabbed Eddy's hand. His eyes snapped to hers and she squeezed his hand in encouragement. Eddy sighed before speaking.

"When I was a kid, I looked up to him; my brother. I wanted to be just like him in every possible way. He used to rough house me a lot since I got my mom's height."

Nazz chuckled at this and Eddy glared playfully.

"When I grew up, I found out that he was in a gang. His initiation day he gave me that knife and told me to find him and give it back to him when I'm ready to join him."

"Your not going to are you?" Eddy stayed quiet and Nazz grew worried.

"Eddy you are seriously going to do it, are you?"

"I don't know. I was going to join two weeks ago but now I don't know."

Nazz watched him as he looked to her. She had no words for him as she knew not how to respond.

"Still think you would want to stick with me now," Eddy asked. He looked up to the sky and began pushing himself gently on the swing.

"What is making you hesitant about joining?"

"I-I finally have you and I don't want to disappoint you but at the same time I don't want to disappoint my brother." Nazz looked at him and smiled before getting up. Eddy hadn't played any attention to her movements until she was in front of him and stopped him.

"Nazz?"

Nazz said nothing and kissed the boy before her. Eddy was taken by surprise and when she went to pull away he stood and brought her into another kiss. They kissed for about thirty more seconds before breaking apart for air.

"Eddy, don't join them. He may be your brother but that doesn't mean you have to be like him. You should try being better than he is."

"Anyone ever tell you how amazing you are?"

"Every damn day."

Eddy chuckled before kissing her once more.

This is extra short but I can hardly focus on anything. College is crap, home is crap, me es crap, EVERYTHING IS JUST BULLCRAP!

Sorry...emotional outburst of the masses in my brain scoweering for inspiration for this book.

I'll update laters peeps of different breeds!


	10. Chapter 10

Eddward and Kevin walked into the school halls with their hands laced together. Grant and his friends were expelled for their behavior, all thanks to Mrs. Barr, and her way with words.

Two days ago

Kathy Barr glared at the principal of Peach Creek High as she looked over some files. Grant and his father sat quietly and away from the fuming mother. Principal Glovett sighed and adjusted her glasses.

"Mrs. Barr, I'm sorry but we can't do much about this. Kevin has never came to us about being bullied by Grant."

"Have you given him a platform to do so," Kathy asked as she raised her voice, "It's not just Kevin that I'm concerned about here! What of the other students here? Are they safe from this child?"

"Now wait just a minute," Grant's father stated but went silent seeing the look on his old schoolmates face. He remembered it well and knew what was to come.

"Flint, you know me well. Do you think that I would go this far if I don't have the proof? I have student witnesses, I have photos of what your son has done to my boy, I even have testimonials from the other students about Grant and his entourage. The evidence I have is enough to have him arrested!"

"Mrs. Barr," the principal exclaimed, earning Kathy's glare as well.

"If the children of Peach Creek aren't safe at this establishment from bullying then why shouldn't I take this to the police? You aren't doing your job properly to ensure that things like this don't happen. The kids are too scared of this boy to even tell their parents and instead of investigating you tell me that since he didn't tell you anything my Kevin can't walk these halls without a bloody body gaurd?"

"I understand your concerns Mrs. Barr but we do have procedures for these cases-"

"It's all bullshit and if you can't take proper action then I will."

"Kathy, wait a second," Flint said as he watched her gather her things, "I'll take responsibility for this. I swear he won't be bothering your son again."

"Oh I can guarantee my son's safety without this going on and without me being deeply involved. I'm concerned about the other students here. Kevin has a means of protection, unlike most of the other students here."

"Kathy please, just leave it to me alright? I swear he won't be a bother just don't go to the police."

"How will you guarantee that? Have cameras installed everywhere? Please..."

"He'll be going to military school." Everyone turned around to see a woman dress finally in a red suit and black heels.

"Gloria," Kathy acknowledged.

"Kathy, how have you been?"

"I've been better. How's your design business?"

"Great, busy as ever. Anyways, Grant will be going to military school. I've already made the arrangements."

"Mom!"

"Enough, Grant. I warned you that this would happen but since you can't make big boy choices I'll step in for you."

"Gloria, we need to talk about this first."

"No, Flint. Grant has been singing the same song since middle school and it's time to end this. I refuse to keep going on like this. Have you seen those pictures of what he's done to that poor boy, and God only knows who else he's done it to."

"But, honey-"

"The decision has been made already. I've had his bags packed and his new uniform is in the car." Gloria turned to Kathy and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Kathy. What my son has done to yours is unforgivable and monstrous. Please forgive my family for this."

"Gloria, thank you so much for that apology and taking action. I won't go to the police but I still have to go to the student board. Even if Grant leaves, his friends will still be here. Their parents aren't like us."

"I understand completely. If you need anything don't hesitate to call."

Gloria grabbed her son by the ear and began to pull him out of the office, ignoring his cries and pleas.

"So you want to embarrass me like this? Well I'll embarrass you by treating you like your four again."

Present

Kevin tease Edd with an orange as they sat in the courtyard for lunch. Eddward was laying on his lap but sat up and pounced on Kevin.

"E-Eddward!"

"Jeez, pumpkin. I haven't even started and your calling my name." Kevin blushed and shoved the whole orange into Eddward's mouth.

"Shut up you double jerk."

Eddward removed it and tossed it to the side before kissing his pumpkin.

Butterflies fluttered around them and the leaves acted as flower petals cascading down around them. Kevin tried to pull away from air but Eddward wouldn't break the kiss for anything. He thought on everything that passed between them and refused to let him go. That was until his nipple was pinched. With a hiss he pulled away from Kevin, who immediately gasped for air.

"What the hell you double jerk! You trying to kill me?"

"Did you just..."

"Of course I did! I couldn't breathe!" Eddward felt aroused now and tackled Kevin into another kiss.

"Eddwar-mmm." Edd kissed him silent and pressed his erection into Kevin's growing one. He began to dry hump the boy until the bell rang, pulling Kevin from the hot passion they both felt.

"Eddward, we have to go to class," Kevin moaned out. Eddward grunted and went harder.

"Double D, we have to stop!"

Edd didn't stop, though. He went harder, so much harder that Kevin could no longer protest. The second bell rang and just as it did Eddward pulled away. He was so close to messing up their cloths.

"Kevin let's-" Eddward stopped when Kevin began to remove his pants and underwear. He then unzipped Eddward's pants and pulled out the meat stick he was craving.

"We're late anyways, might as well make it worth something." Kevin sat on Eddward, slowly while savoring the feeling. Eddward groaned before thrusting up, slamming into Kevin making him cum instantly. Eddward held back, wanting to cum with Kevin and not a second before or after. He plowed into the boy, making him moan like crazy. Feeling his release, Edd bit onto Kevin's nipple knowing it would drive him crazy.

"You double jerk!"

"Your close right," Eddward asked, "Well hurry up cause I'm about to blow one."

Kevin smirked and clinched his ass walls, making Eddward pause and groan.

"Damn it, Pumpkin."

"I don't know what your talking about." Eddward smacked Kevin on the ass making him clinch again. The clinching and the smack made them both fun together. They layed down beside each other, trying to catch their breaths.

"We've never done it here before," Kevin stated.

"My mission is to christen this entire school with you so when I graduate you can't forget about me." Kevin chuckled at this and got up.

"Well it's class time and we're late." Kevin bent over to grab his pants, which was a mistake. Eddward entered him once more, catching Kevin off guard.

The end


	11. AN

_**Soo I know I said every Friday but I was killing myself in suspense and I wrote the darn book!**_ _ **The real reason is because I've been working on other materials and I know I won't remember to update everytime. its not fair to you guys so enjoy the story!**_


End file.
